Existing vehicle parking assistance devices, which signal to a driver when a vehicle has reached a selected point and should be stopped, in the marketplace have limitations. By way of example, laser-based systems are expensive and difficult to install. Curb-based objects which are attached to pads are inadequate as such devices rely on the visual perception of the driver to ensure that the vehicle approach is correct and within a tight and often difficult to define range. Tennis balls hung on a string from a ceiling are dangerous to install, often in the way, and difficult to adjust to compensate for differing car lengths. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved vehicle parking assistance device which addresses these deficiencies.